My Gift to You
by Syein
Summary: This is for Shizuru's birthday, took place after the end of Mai-hime. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-hime

This fanfic is made for Shizuru's birthday 12/19 (also my first Mai-hime fanfic) Set after the end of the Hime Carnival. Shizuru is graduated and Natsuki (well…let just say she 'almost' got held back a grade)

* * *

**Ch.0**

Natsuki was at her usual cafeteria spot when the ex-kaichou appeared right in front of her and sit down at the table. This doesn't escape the murmuring from around them, and Natsuki hates it when her lunch time got disturb.

"Natsuki is a gluttony! So cute!" Shizuru playfully said in a teasing manner.

Apparently Shizuru's sense of humor caught the raven hair girl off-guard. She doesn't know if that's a compliment or an insult, thereby, she rests her case and decided to ignore the older girl's mischief. After all, Shizuru was not the first person to comment on her eating habit. But she was no doubt, the first person to think of it as 'cute'. Natsuki tossed a thick creamy sauce on her bread, ogled it for a bit before she devours it.

The kaichou only watch in jealously of the mayonnaise, but here's a better plan. Perhaps she could lure Natsuki with those.

Her thought got cut off when Natsuki dug another churn of mayo, swept every of it last remain from the bottle and gobbled it all up in one go.

Poor Shizuru so used to her sophisticated life, almost throw up if it wasn't for Natsuki to be the one eating it. If it was anybody else, she wouldn't find the sight to be 'cute' anymore.

The students who were immersing in the return of their ex-kaichou also witnessed the scene. Needless to say, some of them excused themselves to the restroom. The rest only turned their face away in distaste, no doubt, none have any appetite left. The exception would be Mikoto and Mai who both already used to Natsuki's display.

The Kaichou's infatuation with Natsuki already spread among the students due to Haruka's big mouth. It doesn't help when Chie also added in to the rumor.

Students who got no idea about the Hime Carnival kept asking the raven hair girl regarding what actually happened, and that of course, including the Himes who missed out on Shizuru and Natsuki's fight.

The raven hair girl doesn't like the extra attention, she either beat them to a pulp or ignore their pestering.

Natsuki and Shizuru are still just friend even after Shizuru graduated.

The sandy hair woman had been hesitated to leave Fuuka. It took Natsuki all her effort to persuade her to graduate instead of held back a grade just for the sake of...'someone who will never love her back the same way'. Shizuru's face at that time was a haunting, purest form of grief; she left school the very next day for her university. Needless to say, Natsuki regretted ever saying something like that.

It was Natsuki's saving grace when the older woman returned recently, loitering around the school and ambushed the raven hair girl at every chance she got. Using her excuse as an ex-kaichou, none of the teachers dare to deny her the access to the school's campus.

Despite Natsuki's pretentious annoyance, she never ask Shizuru to leave her again. The ambush however, was an entirely different story. It was not a normal greeting between two people, the older woman was literally jumped on Natsuki's back and squeeze her tightly that somehow it irked the younger girl to no end.

* * *

"I'm tired..." Natsuki is now back in her dorm, watching Mikoto chomping her ramen bowl one after another. She had been staying with Mai and Mikoto in the same dorm for their new school year. Something that she would never condone before the Hime Carnival. Thank to Mai's cooking, she also developed the same habit as Mikoto, except it serve along with mayonnaise. In another word, she now has a huge appetite.

"Tired of what?" Mai poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Shizuru's recent behavior..."

"Ah, isn't her birthday on December?"

Natsuki's jaw nearly drop at the new, she mentally slapped herself for almost forgot about it. "Wait, how did you know her birthday?"

"If you know Chie for long enough, you will know plenty of stuffs around the school." Mai said, then she turned and looked at Natsuki ruefully. "The kaichou's parent also planned for an arrange marriage on her birthday as well."

Natsuki only stared at Mai in disbelief at first, then the revelation finally hits her. "Whatttt!?"

* * *

As usual, the sandy hair woman waited around in one of Natsuki's usual route to school. She knew her beloved will pass by this spot during the weekday. The question is 'when', because often time, Natsuki is an extremely late person. Luckily the raven hair girl managed to drag herself to school due to the threat of 'falling back a grade'.

Yet for today, Shizuru had been waiting for a while now, but she saw no sight of her beloved. That is, until a strong pair of arms caught her shoulder and turned her around. Today is the day Natsuki ambushed Shizuru instead.

"N-Natsuki?" The older woman said dryly, because the raven hair's expression is one that belonged to anger.

"Why. Didn't. You. TELL ME!?" She staccato her words to emphasized the fury.

"Tell you what…?"

"Your omiai! Many of my friends knew and I'm the only one got left out?"

"Ara...I planned to tell you eventually actually."

"So what…? Are you gonna go?"

"Yes, I told my parents that I will go." Shizuru said firmly.

Natsuki's eyes twitched. For some reason, the older woman's words simply made her rage. "D-Did your parents pressured you?"

"Not really." That was a fast answer.

Finally Natsuki's vein snapped, she roared three simple words before she lightly shoved the older woman away. "SHIZURU YOU BAKA!" Then she climbed back on her Ducati and drove off, leaving the light hair woman stood still on the spot.

* * *

Natsuki strode in the classroom. A record! She actually arrived early. Of course, it didn't escape some of her friends who stared at her, they were all noticed how mad Natsuki is.

The raven hair woman stood in front of Chie's desk then slammed her fist down on it. "Tell me where is Shizuru's omiai take place."

"Umm…hold on?" Chie hastily took out her laptop, put on her glasses, and after a few moment, she turned it around to show the destination and time for the omiai.

Natsuki wasted no time jogging the details down, but before she had the chance to leave, Chie dragged her collar back.

"So…mind telling me why do you care?"

Natsuki got taken aback by the question.

Aoi was standing next to Chie, covering her mouth for a few light giggles. Mikoto glanced back and forth, her eyes indirectly asking Mai 'what going on?'. As for Nao, she just simply smirked, finding the sight to be entertaining.

Seeing how Natsuki wasn't able to answer her question, Chie pressed on. "This is Shizuru's lifetime chance to find a partner that suit her, so why do you care?"

"Eh…I…I-"

Nao clapped her hand turning everyone's attention to her, this is rare, the redhead actually save her usual nemesis from a crisis. _Or not_. "How about we all go there?" She proposed.

Chie and Aoi gave each other a look before they both nodded in agreement. Mai is someone who won't leave her friend's trouble alone, therefore she concurred, dragging Mikoto along with her.

Natsuki had nothing to say.

* * *

The gang arrived at a huge traditional Japanese restaurant. All of them dressed in the same ridiculous outfits, with sunglasses and long black coat. To make matter worst, Chie brought her walkie-talkie (gods know for what), a camera, and a laptop. The waiter actually reluctant to let them in.

"This is a bad idea I tell you." Natsuki said grumbly. "We stood out wayyy too much!"

"Calm down Natsuki, Shizuru won't arrived for another half an hour, we could re-arranged ourselves then."

"We just here to take a quick look right? Why do we have so many people here? Why is NAO even here?" Natsuki pointed at the redhead who was grinning and doing her nails.

"Because I'm the one who proposed this."

"NO, you only love to interfere, I planned to go alone."

Nao leaned closer to Natsuki and whispered, "Is this how you should talk to the one who save your ass earlier?"

Nao has a point, the raven hair girl gave in with some slight pouts. To be honest, she doesn't know how to answer Chie's question. Why did she care? After all, this is Shizuru's private business. What worst, why did she snapped at Shizuru earlier? Shizuru did said that she'll tell her about the omiai eventually, so it's not because of the secret that she was mad. So why?

The bell rang cutting Natsuki from her thought, and the group all straighten up. The restaurant's door opened by one of the waiter, he greeted the two figures. One of them was Shizuru, and the other is…

"REITO!? HMMPHF-" Natsuki almost disturbed the whole restaurant if it wasn't for Nao shutting her mouth with a hand. "Gah! Will you be quiet!?"

Nao finally let go of Natsuki when the dark hair girl calmed down.

The two figures picked a seat to sit down. The atmosphere between the both of them seemed to be strangely calm and harmonious. Natsuki cannot help but bit her lower lips. After all, these two seemed to match each other, they are similar, witty, and sophisticated. A lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach indicated a strange feeling within her being.

* * *

"Did you noticed?" Reito remarked.

"Of course, it doesn't matter how much she disguised herself, to me, she stood out like a sore thumb."

"Actually…She stood out like a sore thumb to everyone here."

"Ara, my Natsuki is just simply beautiful."

"That's not what I mean." _Woman! Look at your beloved's ridiculous outfit sitting along with five other people who wore the same ridiculous set up! _That's what Reito wanted to say but he decided to hold it back. "So, I supposed our parents kind of wasted their time and _our _time over this."

"Right, but let us followed the normal procedure shall we? You and I have our little chat, talk about stuffs, and reject each other."

"You know…you could have reject this meeting without even having to attend this-" Then he regretted ever saying it out loud because now that he thinks about it, isn't it obvious this meeting was just a bait for Natsuki? Even though it's true that their parents did arranged for them to meet like this. "I felt like I'm being used."

"Ara? I think you should appreciate this, because I'm simply helping you escape this ordeal. Your parents won't give up easily if you refuse to attend one of their omiai. Isn't this simply an advantage for you? Surely you knew that I will reject you."

"We will reject each other yes." Reito corrected. He himself have no interest in this arranged marriage things. After all, he just discovered his sexuality recently. His parents will likely faint if he come out to them.

Even if Reito wasn't gay, Shizuru and him would still not suit each other. They are both…way too similar to one another, there was just simply no spark between them.

The food arrived and he spotted a churn of mayonnaise came along with the order, what worst, it spread evenly to the rest of the food.

"…what the hell is this?" He said in disgusted.

"It's Natsuki's favorite. What else?"

"No, I mean I thought you are not the type to each t-these kind of junk."

"Ara…for my beloved's sake, I'm willing to try it out." With that said, she took the creamy stuffs out from the churn and spread even more to the food. She glanced back carefully at Natsuki- the younger girl who looked like she was about to drool at any moment soon. Reito on the other hand, merely turned back his head with his hand clamped hard on his mouth. The food was no longer edible for him.

* * *

Shizuru immediately regretted what she said when she looked at the freshly thick cream sauce. '_This is for Natsuki' , 'this is for Natsuki' , 'this is for Natsuki'._ She mentally chanted. The woman gulped loudly before she brought the stuffs into her mouth in one go. Natsuki on the other hand, only watch from afar with her eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Reito said with a straight face, he had just witnessed the most courageous act from the ex-Kaichou, but a part of his tone was implying '_you are so totally deserve this_'.

Shizuru's face turned pale in each and every moment, she didn't dare to gulp the stuff down after all. Both of her fists clenched tightly on her lap showing her white knuckles, her mouth slightly part just in case the stuffs even dare to touch any part of her inner sanctum.

Then finally, she ruefully spitted it out and immediately grabbed her drink to ease the disgusting taste.

Natsuki who had forgotten that she was here to spy, immediately strode over to Shizuru's table and grabbed the woman by her collar and shouted. "How DARE you waste MY previous mayonnaise like that!?" She shook the older woman back and forth, indicated the act of spitting out mayo was simply a crime to Natsuki.

Shizuru looked like she was about to be choke at any moment, she tapped Natsuki's hand to signal the younger woman to stop.

"I'm outta here…and Kuga-san, please don't strangle her to dead. I don't want a death scene of my omiai partner to take place right on my family's restaurant." With that, Reito excused himself. If he stays any longer, he got a feeling he will throw up soon by the smell of mayonnaise.

Mai, Chie, and Aoi tried their hardest to pull Natsuki off of the older's woman. They finally succeed, but somehow, it managed to tear off a fabric from Shizuru's blouse.

"Ara, ara…Natsuki is so aggressive…" The ex-kaichou said with a pink tinge on her cheek.

The raven hair girl snapped out of what she was doing, the remark managed to redden her entire being from head to toes. "S-Shut up! You are simply wasting m-my precious mayo."

Nao was laughing at the back seat the whole time, rolling and hugging her stomach, while Mikoto fell asleep a long time ago. The rest of the gang only sighed in relief. They decided to leave Natsuki alone with Shizuru. Mai carried Mikoto on her back while Chie and Aoi dragged Nao forcefully outside the restaurant.

* * *

"Natsuki…I'm sorry about that, but look…" She showed the younger girl all the foods with mayonnaise spreads on it. Reito and Shizuru haven't touch any of them.

Natsuki made a 'hmph' sound before gulping down the rest of the dishes. Shizuru watched on with a smile on her usual stoic face. _So she took the bait after all fu fu fu. _Her little devil that was sitting on the woman's shoulder gave her a 'high five' for their successful plan. However, she didn't expect the next part at all.

Natsuki put the fork down, wiped her mouth, she took Shizuru's drink and gulped down every last bit of it. Then finally, she said the words that the ex-kaichou was so long to hear. "I…think my love for you is the same as yours."

A silence moment passed.

…

Shizuru didn't answer.

Another silence moment passed.

…

"S-Shizuru?" Natsuki slowly looked up and the scene shocked her through every fiber of her being.

The usual calm, graceful woman with a weird sense of humor is crying.

"AHHH!" Apparently that was the only logical reaction for the raven hair girl.

"H-Hey, are you okay!? You…" This last bit is her deepest fear. This is one of the scenario that had occupied her mind throughout the meal. The words 'what if' and 'what if' kept floating into her imagination that she fears it will come true. She hesitantly said ."You…still love me…right?"

The statement was a slap on Shizuru's face. The older woman tears had stopped rolling down. Now she simply glared at Natsuki before her face softening, she leaned toward her beloved with both hand cupping the younger girl's cheek. Then she closed her eyes and gave the girl a soft kiss. Natsuki was surprised at first, but she started to relax her body and gave in to Shizuru.

That was not enough. She wanted this for so long now, finally, finally her feeling is being reciprocated.

She moved over to Natsuki's side while still kissing the younger girl. The sandy hair woman then deepening the kiss, yet, this is still not to her satisfaction.

She licked Natsuki's lips with her tongue, asking for permission to enter, the dark hair girl complied by slightly parting her lips. The older woman immediately grabbed that chance and pushed her tongue against the inside of the younger girl's mouth. Her beloved is now tense and shuddered under the contact, she could hear the slight moan from the back of her throat. She never felt so alive then…despite the scent of mayonnaise still lingered from Natsuki's tongue. Yet to her that was the sweetest thing she ever tasted. Perhaps mayonnaise is not so bad after all, especially when it came from Natsuki.

The sound of dishes shattering made the couple parted their mouth at last. Shizuru turned around to realize that they were still in a restaurant, Reito's restaurant nonetheless. The person who dropped the dishes was…

"Mrs. Kanzaki?" Shizuru said dryly.

Imagined a mother who expecting their son to meet with a lady for an arranged marriage inside her own restaurant. Yet now her son was nowhere to be seen…and the woman he was supposed to eat dinner with was kissing another woman right on this very restaurant? That was such a nice public display of affection too, all the waiters and waitresses plus everybody else were looking at the couple with their faces all bright red.

Natsuki made a smirk before she sat up and drag Shizuru to the exit. The older woman managed to said a few last words before she completely being drag out. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kanzaki! But perhaps you should listen to what your son has to say a bit."

Mrs. Kanzaki only looked at the couple before they completely disappeared, she stood speechless while contemplating the stuffs in her head. She always has her doubt but…perhaps her son is the same...

* * *

After quite a far distance from the restaurant, Natsuki turned back to Shizuru. Her face is the very definition to the word 'red'.

They both stood silence for a while and neither found this to be uncomfortable before Natsuki broke the quiet atmosphere. "So I guess we are…lover?"

"hmm."

"So…will you wait for me to graduated and enter your university?"

"Ara…if Natsuki has good grade that is."

"S-Shut up! If I'm on time for classes and pay attention to the materials, it'll be a piece of cake!" Natsuki slightly averted her gaze before she added. "Plus, if there are things that I don't understand…will you t-tutor me?"

This time it was the older woman who blushed, she opened her mouth to say one of her cheesiest line ever. "I'm willing to tutor my Natsuki for the rest of my life."

The younger girl is now blushing furiously before she noticed that she had once again forgot an important thing. She put a hand on the back of her head then said ruefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't prepare your birthday present-"

Shizuru quieted Natsuki by giving the dark hair girl another deep kiss, this was a passionate one as they exploring each other mouth before both of them broke the kiss and panted heavily.

"Natsuki…"

"Hmm?"

"You are the greatest gift anyone had ever given to me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I stopped here and published it because I wanted this to be on Shizuru's bday but it seemed to be late. Therefore, I will add more to this chapter later by the 20. (This is basically an unfinished chapter)

Thank to MelodicFlan who is a reminder for Shizuru's birthday and also a motivation for this story.

**Update author's note:**

To the reviewer: No, this is one shot, I'm simply adding more to the chapter because I want to publish it on the day of Shizuru's bday.

I noticed a reviewer mentioned this story have Shizuru, Natsuki, and Reito in it. I assumed there is a similar story about this particular plot. This plot is a simple one that made up on the spot since an omiai is such a common thing in Japan (I got a feeling there is at least one plot with 'arranged marriage' in it on every of yuri fanfic out there) KnM, strawberry panic, mai hime, etc.

Basically, this one-shot served as Shizuru's bday gift and some fluffy moment for them. I am not a one-shot person, because often time it could be dangerously close to someone else's idea. I made an exception this time, but the rest I'll likely make a long story.

Btw, it finally complete!


End file.
